


And then the Sun shines through.....

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: First the Reckoning then the Rising. [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Mention of attempted suicide, Other, Personal Growth, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Lexa feels seen and begins to heal.





	And then the Sun shines through.....

Lexa looks behind her as the tears fall, running nose and body heaving. For so long she has waited to hear these words. Words that say she is seen. It is like the grey clouds on a rainy day have parted to let the sunlight through. 

The woman behind her is quiet, looking calmly at Lexa, waiting for Lexa. Regarding her thoughtfully. There is a stillness in the cornflower depths, that cut to Lexa soul, seeing the darkness accepting that it is there, making room for it to Be.   
Slowly, a warm smile spreads over the woman's face.

And without thinking, she goes to lay her head on the woman's lap. Like a mother comforting a child, the woman lays her hand on Lexa's head scratching her scalp softly introducing herself as Dr Clarke and for reasons Lexa is unwilling to admit, the simple caring gesture, calms her. 

Soon the day's become long and challenging as slowly Lexa begins to piece her shattered life back together. As each new piece is put back into place, a new struggle sometimes over takes and she has to come to terms with what this new connection means. AS the small pieces are made into bigger pieces Lexa's sense of being also is made larger and more complex. The cracks begin to look like a spiders web upon her heart and soul, but for some reason they still be strong and whole. Her sister, Anya, has been with her every step of the way, a solid structure to tether herself to. Hope begins to bloom in Lexa again, and slowly, cautiously she lets it in. 

There have of course been occasions of faulter, where the knit together pieces overwhelm Lexa and on more than one occasion she has attempted suicide. Each time both Anya and Clarke have brought her back from the ledge, Clarkes with her gentle nature and Anya with solid faith. 

Lexa know that she still has a long way to go, and though the road to healing will be long, Lexa is learning that she has the strength to weather its storms.


End file.
